tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Is Coming
Magic Is Coming is the tenth episode of the first season of The Gems: A Magical Adventure. Synopsis At Fairiex College, Emerald draws fashion sketches with dragonfly spirits, before she is called by Sugar, who tells her that everyone is waiting back at the courtyard. Unable to see the spirits, Sugar inquires if Emerald was playing with someone, to which she responds that she was merely amusing herself with some imaginary friends. As Sugar turns around, a dragonfly spirit appears on her head, making Emerald laugh. The two return to a courtyard where Sky is convincing Daphne about a time when he defeated an earth fairy in a rock throwing contest, asserting that he had the trophy to prove it. Just then, Diamond arrives at the courtyard, much to everyone's surprise. Headmistress Ara asks Diamond why she was not at the lake continuing her training, unaware of events occurring elsewhere due to her decision to stay out of touch with the outside world during the retreat. Diamond outlines the events that have transpired since the departure from the South Pole, informing them of Júi's true nature, the outbreak of the Dragon Planet Civil War, as well as her realization of the repercussions of opening the Southern spirit portal while unconscious at Harue Village. Diamond telling Headmistress Ara that she must close the Southern spirit portal from inside the Spirit World. Diamond and Headmistress Ara go to a nearby garden, where they discuss the imprisonment of other witches in the Spirit World and Júi ulterior motives in urging Diamond to open the spirit portal in the South Pole. Headmistress Ara states that she has always known about Júi's power-hungry nature, but expresses her disbelief at how far she was willing to go in order to achieve more. Diamond blames herself for her part in furthering Júi's intentions, to which Headmistress Ara disagrees, asserting that the events that occurred in the past week were all Júi's doing. She tells Diamond that they must shift their focus to setting things right before Júi and her sisters can inflict more damage. Aware that it would be difficult to close the portal in the South Pole due to Júi's army, Diamond concludes that she must close the portal from within the Spirit World, and tells Headmistress Ara that the she must find a way to enter the realm. Headmistress Ara decides to help Diamond enter the Spirit World. Back at the courtyard, Headmistress Ara tells Diamond that she is lucky. Headmistress Ara and Diamond make their first attempt to enter the Spirit World while the others watched. They are unsuccessful. Headmistress Ara tells Diamond how far she has come in her training. She states that although Júi had misguided intentions, she was more than knowledgeable in spiritual affairs. Headmistress Ara expresses inadequacy as a spiritual guide, as she has been unable to guide Diamond into the Spirit World while Júi had already taught her how to transform dark spirits into light spirits. Diamond tells Headmistress Ara that all of Júi's guidance has been for her own benefit, whereas Headmistress Ara has always looked out for her wellbeing. She apologizes to Headmistress Ara for dismissing her as her mentor, and tells her that she needs her now more than ever. The two reconcile, and Headmistress Ara begins another attempt to enter the Spirit World. They remain unsuccessful, but Headmistress Ara stated that magic is coming to the Spirit World anytime soon. In Gardenia, Daphne goes to Sky's apartment to make sure that he was fine, due to the fact that he was extremely agitated earlier in the day. Daphne convinces Sky to take a night off and have dinner at Yasmine's Cuisine, where they had their first date, and the two exchange in a brief kiss before being interrupted by Liana. Liana tells Sky that the Triple Triads told the police that he helped in the raid of warehouses, and that she must follow up on the lead despite the triad's lack of credibility. After searching his apartment, Liana found a pile of dollars and explosives hidden in Sky's closet, and snapped her fingers to get a few cops to arrest him. Daphne tells Liana and the cops that the ordeal was a misunderstanding, and they tell her that Sky is nothing more than a "crooked Specialist" who used her for his benefit. Sky denies the accusations, and once again tries to convince Daphne that he's innocent. Daphne later stated that Liana is no longer her friend. Major Events *Sky gets arrested. *Diamond and Headmistress Ara tried to enter the Spirit World for the first time. *Daphne and Sky share their first kiss and date. Transcript Trivia *The scene where Sky gets arrested, Daphne's eyes turn blue instead of green. *This marks the first kiss and date of Daphne and Sky. *Liana helps the cops track Sky; and ended her friendship with Daphne. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes